


The Infinity Train

by Lea_Ag



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Infinity Train Fusion, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku Friendship, Bakugou Katsuki Redemption, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is So Done, Bakugou Katsuki is a Little Shit, Crossover, Do you want to get, Don't trust The Cat, Gen, He's trying to find these kids, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please someone buy Randall's donut-holer, Post-Book 2 (Infinity Train), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, S c a m m e d, Tags Are Fun, That's why the train is here!, These poor kids deserve a break, They both have a long way to go, Tsukauchi Naomasa Needs a Break, Yagi Toshinori | All Might is Bad at Feelings, eventually, with no leads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_Ag/pseuds/Lea_Ag
Summary: Izuku Midoriya should have known.It was obvious that he couldn’t become a hero without a quirk, even the No.1 hero told him that.Izuku couldn’t help it though, he wasn’t thinking, his legs moved on their own.---------------Katsuki Bakugou was pissed.Everyone has been telling Deku for the past 10 years that he couldn't become a hero.Yet the damn loser still tries.--------------Neither of them knew that a glowing green train would change their lives forever.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of the internet.
> 
> I watched Infinity Train recently and got inspired to write this.
> 
> You don't need to watch Infinity train to understand what's going on.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Izuku Midoriya should have known.

It was obvious that he couldn’t become a hero without a quirk, even the No.1 hero told him that.

Izuku couldn’t help it though, he wasn’t thinking, his legs moved on their own. Then the rest was a blur. 

After dealing with the scolding, Izuku immediately went home, and rushed straight into his room. His mother was there, he didn’t even spare her a glance. She never believed in him.

~~Nobody did~~

It was morning before he knew it. Just before breakfast, Izuku picked up his high school application form and sighed.

_‘Yuuei High School: Hero course’_

‘There's no point in applying now,’ He thought as he erased it.

____________________________________________

Katsuki Bakugou was pissed.

Ok, he’s always pissed but today was different.

That Damn Deku tried to ‘save’ him from the fucking villain. 

That Quirkless idiot thinks he can be a hero without a quirk.

_Pathetic._

Everyone has been telling Deku for the past 10 years that he couldn't become a hero. Yet the damn loser still tries.

That's why he fucking hates him. 

He so fucking persistent and write in those shitty notebooks of his. Determined to do the impossible.

Everyone knew Katsuki could be a hero. He had an amazing quirk. A powerful quirk.

So why does he feel so goddamn pissed?

_____________________________________________

As Izuku arrived at the train station he immediately knew something was off. 

He was the only one there.

_Where is everyone?_

A bright green light appeared at the end of the tunnel interrupting his thoughts.

A train was approaching.

A part of Izuku wanted to flee and run away. 

The curious part of him wanted to wait.

So he did.

The train was oddly plain-looking, (aside from the glowing green windows). 

And one of the doors arrived right in front of him.

This was convenient.

_Too convenient_

Just to make things even better, glowing green letters appeared above the door.

 _Aldera Junior High_

Nope fuck this. This was _way_ too convenient.

Before Izuku could do anything the doors opened. 

“I should have walked to school this morning,” Izuku said bitterly.

And a bright blinding light took over him.

___________________________________________

Katsuki knew he made a mistake taking a different path to school today.

He just had to listen to that stupid fucking gut feeling to take this path.

And now he's at the train station.

The first thing he noticed was that he was the only one there.

“HEY!” he yelled. “THIS ISN’T FUCKING FUNNY!!!”

A bright green light appeared in the tunnel.

Yep this wasn’t fucking ominous at all.

As he started backing away the train came to a complete stop.

One of the doors arrived right in front of him.

And glowing green letters appeared above the door that read.

_Aldera Junior High_

Then the damn door opened.

“What the actually fu--”

And a bright blinding light took over him.

______________________________________

Neither of them knew that a glowing green train would change their lives forever.


	2. The Cloud Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Wait…_
> 
> Izuku glanced at his right hand and started to panic. There was a light green glowing number on it!

When Izuku woke up he was in a strange place.

First off he wasn’t in his bed, so the events that happened this morning was not a dream.

Secondly he was in some weird capsule.

Then he noticed a screen in front of him. The screen showed a round white ball? Robot?

Not being sure if he was hallucinating he rubbed his eye.

The robot was white, sphere-shaped, with a vertical black line in the center. It had two little white dots in the line, which Izuku assumed were their eyes.

“Welcome aboard new passenger! I’m your conductor One-one.” One-one said with a morose tone towards the end. 

“Once you rub those grubby dirty papers you probably have a lot of questions like…

“Where am I?

“Why am I here?

“Are snacks provided?

“For those who are talking to me like I’m there in real life, I’m not!” said (who Izuku dubbed as,) Glad-One.

“I’m a cold stealy pre-recorded video.” finished (who Izuku also dubbed as,) Sad-One.

“And this is a train where you sort out your problems. How about that number on your hand, huh. Pretty cool and green.”

_Wait…_

Izuku glanced at his right hand and started to panic. There was a light green glowing number on it!

##  205 

“Every passenger has one.” continued Sad-One

“The numbers are made by the train based off of your life, in order to have the most personal experience we can offer. If you want to go home get your number down to zero, and poof away you go!”

“I’m a zero...”

“But always remember, there's a lot of denizens to help you on your journey. Don’t be afraid to reach out!”

“Unless one of the denizens is one of those monsters with more teeth than body.”

“Remember you can’t spell escape without companionship… um campanionshape? Companionescape?”

At this point Izuku tuned out the rest of the recording.

He decided to look at his surroundings and... he was on a huge cloud.

“How did they put a cloud inside the train car, or at least I assume it is. Wait how long is the train? Is this car an illusion? Is this whole train an illusion? Why did I wake up in a capsule? How did I get this number? What are my problems? HowdoIgetmynumbertozero-”

“Hello!”

“Ahh!” Izuku yelped. There was a person whose entire body was made out of water smiling at him, on a rowboat, with a pipe in his body.

“Would you like a donut-holer?” said the water, ignoring Izuku’s outburst.

“What… is a donut-holer?” asked a very confused Izuku.

That question seemed to satisfy the water, “Oh! let me show you!” The water split into two.

“Oh hey, Randall from team Randall it looks like we're demonstrating today! Do you have your supplies?

“Oh of course yes just let me go grab it!”

One of the Randall’s grabbed a plastic bag and laid it out on the boat. And the other Randall held the pipe and poked a hole in the bag with it. They soon combied back together.

“And that sir is a donut-holer,” Randall said proudly. “Now are you ready to make a deal?”

“Ummm… I think I’m good. Do you know anything about this train?” Izuku asked.

“I would tell you but, first you need to trade with me!”

“Will you accept a pencil for the information?”

“Sure!”

With that, Izuku grabbed a pencil out of his backpack. “Here you go sir.”

“Thank you! Now, where are my manners, I’m Randall from team Randall and you are?”

“Izuku Midoriya.”

“Well Izuku, This train is here to help passengers solve their personal problems. The car we are in is one of many. There are many different types of cars in the train like the beach car, the meme car, the fashion car, the chrome car, and many more! 

“The train seems to be never-ending and I’ve heard that they make new cars daily. Despite how different the cars are they all have the same looking door. Any other questions?”

“How long does it usually take for a passenger to get off the train?”

“It depends on the passenger. For some people it takes weeks, for others it takes years. Apparently your number can increase if you’re not careful. 

“The time you spend on the train is the same time you spend missing. If you're on the train for a month, you will be missing for a month at your home.”

Izuku internally panicked. He could be trapped on this train for **years** and never see his mother again! But why would he be on the train in the first place? 

Sure he's living in a society that only benefits people with quirks, even the All Might told him he can’t be a hero without a quirk, and his former childhood best friend told him to kill himself, but Kacchan didn’t actually mean it.

_Right?_

“You’ve gotten a little bit pale there, are you alright?” Randall asked, frowning. “You will get off this train if that's what you're worried about.”

“Yeah I’m fine. I was just sitting down too long.” Izuku lied.

Izuku grabbed his stuff and stepped on the cloud and his mood changed instantly.

What was he even worried about! 

He can do this! 

He could have fun on this train! 

Who cares about heros and quirks, he can relax on this cloud and stay here forever!

He grinned and looked at Randall and saw his reflection.

He wore a smile that he hasn’t worn in years. A smile of a carefree child free from, responsibility and judgment.

A smile that he hasn’t worn since he was diagnosed quirkless.

This all felt wrong.

“Randall Do you know where the door is?”

“Ah yes! just hop on the boat and I’ll take you there,” Randall said.

“Thank You.”

________________________________________________

The door was red, and the handle was gold and resembled an infinity sign cut in half, rotated 90 degrees.

‘Here goes nothing’ Izuku thought.

Izuku twisted open the door and stepped out of the car.

The train was huge! it was almost 5 stories tall. The boxcars were all dark green and they appeared never-ending just like Randall described it. 

There was a bridge between the cars that were the same color and right across it was the same looking door.

The outside just simply looked dead.

The desert had a few black lifeless trees growing with giants roach dog-like creatures surrounding it.

And in the sky was a swirling cloud with many different shades of red.

Izuku turned to Randall.

“Well… I guess this is where we part ways.” Izuku said to Randall.

“What are you talking about I still need to go to other cars and sell my donut-holer!” Randall said grinning.

“Oh! About your donut-holer, I wrote some tips on how you could sell your donut-holer like you could create ads or show what donut-holer can do other than making holes or--”

“Ah! You’re perfect! You’re the one I was missing!” 

“I’m the-- what…?”

“My business partner! We can become business partners! You can help me sell my donut-holer and I can help you get off the train.

“Now will you accept my deal Izuku Midoriya?”

“Of course Randall of Team Randall,” Izuku said beaming.

And with that, a new friendship was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Clouds were inspired by Blue Diamond's Clouds from SU.
> 
> Also do you guys want me to put Izuku's number at the end of each chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> All Aboard the Infinity train.


End file.
